


When Love Calls

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Blow Jobs, Diapers, Dom Dean, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Sub Sam, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our wedding is going to be perfect. I'm so excited for tomorrow."<br/>Dean kisses his neck.<br/>"Me too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is the wedding! If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean’s out of the house fixing up some last minute details for their wedding, so Sam slips a diaper on over his hips, and lays back on their bed, his back resting against the headboard.

He’s been slowly filling up, and the familiar tug and that need-to-go-now feeling makes his toes curl in the sheets.

Sam’s still sort of sleep groggy, his limbs heavy, and his eyes fluttering shut as soon as he sinks back into the pillows.

When he lets go, he moans loudly. The sound of warm-wetness hitting the padding of the diaper makes him shiver.

His cock jerks, but he keeps going even though he’s getting hard. He doesn’t stop even when little trickles of slick heat drip out of the diaper when he rubs himself through it.

“Feel good?” Dean asks, and Sam’s eyes snap open to see his finacé standing in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his slacks.

Sam nods his head and pants out a heavy breath as he finishes relieving himself, letting the last of his piss fill the diaper until it leaks.

“Want me to clean you up?” Dean asks lowly, walking over to where Sam is laid out on the bed, his legs splayed wide, and his arms around his middle.

Sam nods his head and Dean smiles.

He unfastens the adhesive strips holding the diaper to Sam’s hips, and he opens it up. Dean takes some wipes from where they’re sitting on the nightstand, and he takes a few out of the box to clean up Sam’s thighs, and his cock that’s red and leaking in Dean’s palm.

Dean strokes him a few times, and Sam inhales sharply, but Dean drops his cock in favor of pulling the diaper out from under him, and to put a new one in its place.

However, he doesn’t secure it to Sam’s hips yet.

“Do you want to come?” Dean asks lowly, and Sam lets his eyes shut. He nods his head, and when warmth envelops his cock, he whines.

Dean sucks hard and it’s fast and sloppy; Sam ends up coming down his throat with a cry not three minutes later. While Sam comes down Dean pets his sides, and pulls the diaper up to cover his softening cock.

“Such a good pet for me, Sammy.”

“Hm,” Sam hums happily. “Did you get everything sorted out?”

“Yep. All the flowers are at the church, and they’re shipping the cake there right now.”

“Tomorrow is going to be great,” Sam says, sighing happily, and Dean presses a kiss to his neck. Sam can feel the grin he’s trying to hide when he does it.

"Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
